What Happens in England
by freakishly
Summary: another humanized take on where private comes from. a clueless skipper and the two boys, young kowalski and young rico travel to britian for a military royal ball, but when they arrive, things take an interesting turn...
1. the invitation

a humanized take on private origins... i did not describe in detail how old are the boys and how they look like because i decided it is better for your imagination to take charge of that. i hope you find it as an enjoyable version! :3

honest reviews please,

_freakishly_

* * *

><p>Rico rolled his eyes… he could have cared less of what was going on. Listening Skipper drone on and drone on about the letter just sent from England, he is all ready to just get a gun, shoot himself, eat the letter and shoot himself again. Who cares about a royal invitation to a military ball in Buckingham palace? Whatever <em>that <em>is.

"… Yours truly, General Ryan Cameron of the Royal Navy," Skipper finished. "Well, boys isn't that a lot of salmon to swallow?"

Kowalski almost squealed. "We are traveling to the United Kingdom? For a royal military ball?"

Rico coughed. "_Gay_," he mumbled.

Skipper glared at him. "Well young private aren't _you_ excited to go,"

"What are we going to do there? Stand straight, talk, drink, talk, and… talk?" Rico whined. "It's boring! I wanna stay in Brooklyn instead,"

"First off," Skipper sternly said. "I'm completely ignoring the fact that you haven't gone anywhere outside Manhattan. Secondly, this is a rare, one in a thousand lifetimes chance that you will be ever get a royal invitation to the ball,"

"Imagine the kind of experience you will receive while there," Kowalski added. "Many higher ranking men of our armed forces will never get the same recognition as a royal guest at such a young age. Consider yourself lucky private,"

"I'm not private sir, I'm Rico," Rico grumbled. "I don't want to go, I'm staying here,"

Skipper rubbed his temples. "_When are you ever not talking boy_?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Rico Boucher, at the tender age of 13, was sent away to boot camp after his father just gave up on him. His reputation as a regular thief and school-ditcher did not give him any help, until his older half-brother, Earnest Skipper, came to the rescue and whipped him into shape, <em>literally<em>. Compared to then and now, Rico is _a lot_ better.

"I can't believe you are making me do this," Rico complained. To control his anger, he bought himself a squishy stress monkey at the airport's boutique. It's not helping

"Relax, it's just a little day's flight over an endless mass of ocean," Skipper said, flipping a glossy National Geographic magazine.

"And expanding," Kowalski stated; confirming the airplane tickets on his smartphone. "The Atlantic Ocean is expanding 1.4 centimeters each year,"

"I'm not scared," Rico grumbled. "Can I just stay in the hotel while you and Kowal-"

"AH!" Skipper interrupted. "Remember? Never use our real names in extremely dangerous public sectors, like the airport. This place is full of unknown threats lurking in every corner. A Charlie could be right under our noses,"

Rico was tempted to look around. "Fine," Rico sighed. "Why can't I just stay in the hotel while you and _Alfredo_ go to the no-fun party?"

Skipper smiled and nodded in content. "NO," he said. He returned to his article on preserved rabid animals.

_Gate 7B is now boarding, Gate 7B_ _is now boarding_, a lady on the intercom said.

"That's our flight," Kowalski said. Skipper and Kowalski started to roll their carry-ons to their gate. Only Rico stayed behind with his.

Skipper frowned, stopped, and turned around. "RI- , I mean, Johnston! Get over here now!" he yelled.

Rico bit his lip, not wanting to go but fearing the consequences.

"Johnston! ONE!" Skipper yelled. People, who were walking by, stopped and stared at him, then started to walk away quickly

_Oh shit! Not the countdown!_ A very traumatized Rico thought, _not the countdown!_

"TWO!" Skipper shouted.

"Ohmagawd! The man's got a bomb!" a random woman ran away.

Rico groaned. He started to run towards his captain. "Here sir!"

"You are not going so well boy," Skipper shook his head. "Next time I expect a prompt call back!"

A man, who was witnessing the scene for a while, sipped his espresso and said "Dude are you like some fuckin' military father? Get parenting classes,"

Skipper raised a brow, and gave a menacing look. "I'm sure your wife is busy with your kids while you are here,"

The man backed up. "I don't have a wife…" he whimpered.

"Me either," Skipper grumbled. "Let's go Johnston,"

The three men boarded the plane. They got settled in first class section, a complimentary gift from the general. Rico quickly jammed earphones in his ears. Skipper yanked them off. "Alfredo, Johnston. Listen up men," Skipper ordered. "We are entering a special case mission here and I expect it to run as smoothly as possible,"

Kowalski and Rico nodded. "General Cameron is a special friend of mine and we go way back," Skipper explained. "He is a little deaf from the left ear so when I introduce him to you speak clearly and loudly as possible,"

"Is he like, old or something?" Rico commented. Kowalski gave him a slap on the back of his head.

"No… well, yes, quite old. A retired general actually, but he deserves the upmost respect as being one of the finest military men in the British Armed Forces, he was my inspiration,"

"Does he have any daughters?" Rico laughed. Skipper slapped him on his forehead, quickly following Kowalski's slap on the side.

Skipper frowned. "I expect the best behavior… Rico,"

"AH!" Rico mocked Skipper's tone. "Never use our real names in extremely dangerous public sectors,"

Kowalski chuckled before clearing his throat. Skipper rolled his eyes.

The men were on their way…


	2. the very royal ball

Being in first class brought a wonderful experience. _Thank God for General what's his name_, Rico thought. It was something they will never forget. Apart from the service, they had a lot of space to kick, stretch, and lean backwards. All the passengers were soon fast asleep as the turbulence rocked the plane.

Kowalski was on a seat near the aisle softly snoring with earphone on, quietly playing a Bach symphony. Rico was drooling on his pillow next to Kowalski, twitching from time to time.

Skipper was the only one not sleeping; he was looking in through the window. Not that there was much to see, it was just clouds and water, but Skipper finally seized a chance of his ordered life to just sit back and do nothing…

He did not like it very much. He looked around and decided to observe his surroundings, just in case if there was any suspicious activity. He glanced off to the side, before picking up a Sky Mall magazine to not make the looking obvious, and looked at the different people inside the cabin.

Skipper noticed something he didn't really take time to notice before. Almost all of the passengers were snuggled up to someone else. He did not know if they were couples or not but he can easily assume that they were together romantically. He especially took notice of a young pretty woman with a man who was sleeping on her shoulder. He didn't realize he was staring that long because a stewardess with a British accent came up to him and said, "Sir, sir? Is there something wrong?"

He snapped from his trance. "Oh! Um, nothing, nothing is wrong," Skipper said. Thinking quickly he pointed to a product on the Sky Mall. "I think I will take this massager thing,"

"Okay sir can I have your credit card number," the stewardess said.

Skipper rolled his eyes as he reached his wallet, _smooth thinking._ He could not help but glance quickly at the young couple behind him. Never in his years of hard work, training, and combat, leading to his ranking of a Marine Captain, let him have a date for the last 8 years. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't remember having a real relationship at all.

"On second thought, cancel that purchase," Skipper replied.

"That's quite all right sir," she smiled. "Champagne?"

"Sure," Skipper answered.

He sat there thinking, taking a sip; _maybe it is time to meet someone new… Absurd! You have worked too long and hard to be who you want to be Marine and you are not going to back down for something that will take up your whole life…_

* * *

><p>It seemed like forever to arrive, but they finally arrived. The men looked tired as they went to pick up their luggage and they were relieved to find out a chauffeur carrying sign scrawled "NY Marine CO's"<p>

They were driven to a beautiful hotel. They were surprised to find that the General rented a suite for them. It had a lovely night view of the House of Parliament and Big Ben.

"Well boys," Skipper raised a brow. "Enjoying the nightly view?"

"Yes, sir!" both Kowalski and Rico answered.

Skipper frowned. "Enjoy no longer because we have a party to catch at exactly 1900 hours. That just gives us 2 hours 13 minutes and… 37 seconds to get ready and catch a cab over. Look sharp boys because this could be the most important night of your lives,"

Kowalski pointed out, "Actually I always thought the wedding night is the most important-"

"Silence Kowalski," Skipper snapped. "We have innocent ears in our midst,"

They both looked at Rico. Rico looked confused.

"Let's see then," Skipper cleared his throat. "Kowalski, you can start ironing your shirt. Rico! Report to the showers… _now_!"

"Aw man!" Rico complained as he scratched his head and made his way to the shower room. "I HATE SHOWERS!"

Skipper sighed, "I have grown to love that boy,"

Kowalski chuckled.

* * *

><p>They arrived on time and expected the worst that could happen. They didn't expect the media to come in large numbers though. They had to almost push their way in along with a few other invited marines. The men later learned that David Beckham was also invited to the party and some worthy British celebrities.<p>

Rico looked absolutely dashing and clean in his new Marines uniform. He would be rather proud to wear it but he was disappointed at the fact that because he is not a commissioned private yet, he did not have any badges to show off.

Kowalski, on the other hand, looked stunning in his dark blue coat and pants with the patch on his sleeve to show that he is First Lieutenant of the Marines; with honor badges in the front. He decided to take glasses after all; the contacts would have dried with the many flashes of the cameras.

Skipper stepped in as serious as professional as a Marine Captain. He didn't stay long for the media. He also ushered the boys into the palace for the grand ceremony honoring the British Armed forces.

"I didn't know there was gonna be so many people!" Rico exclaimed in awe. He was admiring the walls all richly decorated in tapestries, huge bouquet of beautiful flowers and the silverware that seemed to be pure gold.

"Keep it cool men," Skipper ordered. "We are representing the United States so don't act like the bunch of idiots we really are, understand?"

"Yes sir," Kowalski answered. "I wonder how they were able to pay for this whole event."

"Isn't the euro stronger than the dollar?" Skipper questioned.

"Yes, but the British are flat broke!" Kowalski said as he looked at the platters of finger foods being passed around by maids and servants.

"Where's Rico?" Skipper asked. He tried to look around.

Kowalski started to stand on his tip toes and looked around for him too. He was lost in the vast ocean of caps and heads.

* * *

><p>Rico started walking around looking at different scenery. He saw many British army men, some which he envied for their clanking medals hanging from their chest. He tried to look for some girls he could start hitting on but all the pretty girls were taken or were too boring. Rico almost bumped into a servant carrying lobster pieces. He ducked but then in turn bumped into a man.<p>

"I am sorry!" Rico said, worried if will get angry.

The man turned around. He was an aging man with golden strands of hair combed neatly under his cap. He immediately knew he was a general from his patches and medals. The man seemed menacing yet to his surprise he started smiling.

"It's alright lad," the old general chuckled. "Even I get distracted by the ball room here,"

Rico stood dumbfounded; he did not know what to say. Luckily, Skipper and Kowalski pushed through the crowds and found him.

"There! I knew my GPS implant would work!" Kowalski smiled, eyes locked into the screen of his homemade GPS. Guests stared at him

"Rico, why did you stray off like that?" Skipper angrily said.

"Earnest, scold at children before greeting an old friend?" the old man said.

Skipper finally noticed who was in front of him. His eyes brightened and immediately went up to shake his hand.

"Oh are you that cold hearted?" the man chuckled. "Come boy! Share some love!"

Although extremely uncomfortable, Skipper managed to briefly hug the old man.

"Sir, it's a great pleasure seeing you again!" Skipper smiled wide. "It's been years!"

"Actually the pleasure is all mine Skipper," the old man said. "And who is this fine young man standing so straight and tall? I don't remember seeing him in any of your teams Skipper."

"Sorry, this here is Private Rico Boucher; I am training him for my NY-PEN secret agency" Skipper introduced. "Private, this is General Ryan Cameron,"

Rico gave a salute. "Sir," he said.

"You are a bit young to be in military training," Cameron said. "Especially when it's under Captain Skipper's command!"

"Sir, I was a troublemaker, sir!" Rico tried to speak as loudly as he could.

"I understand then," Cameron chuckled. "Now here's a face I remember… Alfons Kowalski! How are you this night boy? Plane trip alright?"

"I wish it was much longer sir," Kowalski smiled. "Thank you so much for the suite and first class flight,"

"It was nothing," Cameron smiled. "Anything for the men who helped me so much before,"

"_And I hope to forg_e_t_," Skipper said softly.

"OH! Before I forget!" Cameron said. "Did I introduce you to my special date for tonight?"

Kowalski and Skipper chuckled. "Who is this mystery person?" Kowalski asked.

"She must be here somewhere, excuse me men while I look for her," Cameron said and left.

"Is he married?" Rico asked.

"Yes, his wife must have bought herself a new hat," Skipper rolled his eyes.

"The missus can be a handful," Kowalski said, while shaking his head.

Cameron came back in the arm of a young lady. "I found her, she escaped to the bar," he laughed.

"Father, don't embarrass me tonight please!" The girl said with a heavy British accent.

It took a really long while for Skipper to notice her; he could not imagine how beautiful she was. Her dark red hair in loose curls bounced as she made her way to the boys. Her light brown eyes sparkled as she smiled so prettily.

"Men, let me introduce my youngest daughter, Georgie," Cameron smiled. "Georgie, meet Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico,"

She shook hands with each man, Skipper being last. He looked at her like she was the only one there. Time halted, the world stopped as words passed through Georgie's rosy lips. "Niiiiicccceee ttttoooo mmmmeeeeetttt yyyoooooouuuuu, Ssssskkiiiiiiiiipppaaaahhh,"

"Me too," Skipper said, rather stupidly. He couldn't stop shaking her hand.

Georgie laughed. "Any day sir, you can stop shaking!"

"Oh, sorry Miss Cameron," Skipper chuckled nervously. Kowalski raised his brow.

"Well, now that we are acquainted, I must be excused. I have to greet the Queen," Cameron said. "Good evening Rodolfo how is your left leg?" and left.

Kowalski nudged Rico and motioned his head towards the chocolate fountain, Rico smiled and followed Kowalski as if he were in a trance. Georgie, however, noticed the true intentions...

"So Skipper, I notice… you are a Marine," Georgie said.

"Yeah, captain, actually," Skipper smiled. "Served semper fi and to you as well… I mean, no, wait! Not that I would, I mean… oh God!" Skipper turned away in embarrassment.

"You know Skippah, I think you are a bit too tight," Georgie placed her hand on his shoulder. "Here, come with me and have a drink,"

She took his hand and smiled beckoningly. Skipper opened his eyes in bewilderment and followed her.

He just had a fantasy.


	3. things take an intresting turn

"I knew General Cameron had two sons but he never mentioned you," Earnest Skipper said after drinking some of his scotch.

Georgie smiled as she played with the olive floating in her cocktail. "I was the accident, well; I was born 10 years after Jude, the youngest son. After him, my parents were sure they were done with children… I guess, no one is completely in charge of their lives,"

Skipper put his cup down. "Only if they really tried to," He motioned his finger around the rim of the cup. "And make sure that every… single… detail goes right,"

Georgie smiled thinly, watching his actions. "We have different views on things, but it's not annoying as some,"

"So, you're not in a relationship?" Skipper asked, leaning closer.

The bar was a bit further away from the ball room. Elegant and as royal as they try to make it seem, but the idea was the same: get drunk and be happy. Despite of it all, it was peaceful, as if everyone was being a responsible party-go-er.

"Not right now, but I was engaged," Georgie commented, taking a sip from her cocktail. "It was complicated. I just never felt emotionally or spiritually attracted to him."

"Oh… well… I am sorry," Skipper said.

"Don't be," Georgie replied. "Men like that deserve a bloody ass-beating from time to time,"

Skipper chuckled. He couldn't believe it, his heart raced at the sight of her. She was so beautiful in her cocktail dress that shaped her curves and legs. There was something about her, so graceful and elegant. He just wanted to scoop her up, enjoy the sight of her tender smile and soft hair flowing in the air, and take her to his cab.

Skipper snapped from time to time, to give straight-forward and honest answers, but he liked it best when she talked.

"So American, how do you like Britain?" Georgie asked.

"Beautiful, different, historical, I won't mind visiting again," Skipper answered.

"I see. I also understand you came with company?" Georgie questioned, she finished her 2nd glass of cocktail that night.

"I did, with my men," Skipper replied, ordering another cup of scotch. "I have others on my team but they are back home,"

"So these are your favorites?" She smiled, drinking her second glass a bit too fast.

"Well, they are part of a classified matter back home, but yes, they are… my best men," Skipper said, finishing his third.

"One of them seemed quite young, is he-"

"My youngest brother, half-brother, yes. I received custody of him after my step-father had a series of drinking episodes and I and the police found him beaten to death… well, not really to death, but he was pretty messed up." He ordered another cup of alcohol, this time, Jose Cuervo.

Georgie watch him as he drank his drink quite greedily. She decided to go along. "Are you a heavy drinker Mr. Skipper?"

Skipper blinked a few times. "I- No, not really. Sometimes, not often. Only on special occasions."

"You handle your liquor quite well sir," Georgie said and drank Jose Cuervo as well.

"Do I? I mean, you too," Skipper chuckled.

"I have a… classified… reputation," Georgie smirked.

"Am I allowed to access the information?" Skipper asked, raising a brow.

Georgie looked into the man's glossy eyes. She smiled so prettily. "Do you want to know first-hand?" Georgie slyly asked.

Skipper smiled wide. "Show me,"

* * *

><p>Rico and Kowalski were gorging the chocolate fountain. They ate chocolate strawberries, chocolate milk, chocolate bananas, and even chocolate-chocolate. It was heaven and the results were satisfying. Some men looked at them in amusement as they attacked the sweets.<p>

"I want to take a nap now," Rico yawned.

One British soldier gave him a chocolate covered cherry lollipop. "Would'ya like a lolly now?" The man laughed.  
>"Would I?" Rico exclaimed, and ate the lollipop.<p>

The soldier and his buddies laughed at the sight of the young boy dressed in marine uniform gorged himself on yet another sweet.

"Rico, I think that's quite enough," Kowalski instructed.

"I want more!" Rico exclaimed. He reached for another chocolate covered thing on the table.

"You are going to retch before the night is over!" Kowalski said. "Don't say I didn't warn you,"

"Hey, you and Skipper dragged my ass all the way from New York to be at a stupid party. Now I am actually enjoying myself and you are trying to stop me?" Rico yelled.

"Boy, keep your voice low," Kowalski warned. "I mean it,"

"Oo, better listen young private," one soldier added. "Or your commander here will give you a hard smack on the buttocks!"

"I am Rico, not private!" Rico shouted. "And stay out of my business!"

"So sorry to have offended you Richard," the soldier laughed. His buddies laughed along as well. Kowalski saw that they were definitely drunk. He pushed him playfully.

"My name is RICO!" Rico screamed.  
>"Oh we better stop boys; the little soldier is getting butt-hurt." The soldier pushed him again only hard this time.<p>

"Come on Rico, leave them in their shameful drunkenness alone," Kowalski said.

"Ah, and the Polish brainiac with the GPS as well," the soldier muttered.

"I heard that!" Kowalski shouted. "You better be careful of what is slipping out of your mouth,"

"Freak," the soldier mumbled. The group roared with laughter.

Rico walked up to the drunken man. "My lieutenant is NOT a freak!" he sneered. "Freak,"

The soldier pushed him harder again. Rico almost lost his balance but stood his ground and gave him a PUNCH across the face.

The rest of the crowd dispersed from them as they saw the fight between 5 British soldiers and two American soldiers. It was not a good sight to see. Finally, a captain from the Royal Navy broke up the fight by yelling, "ATTENTION, you God-damned fools!"

They all stopped and looked at him in fear.

"Never thought I'd live to see a day where 5 of our finest military men, under the protection of the crown, would participate in such a disgusting brawl like this," He barked. "And with… _Americans_!"

Kowalski straightened himself up and walked up to the fearsome looking captain. "With all due respect sir," he started. "It may not seem so, but it one of your own men that started this affray, you can ask-"

"Quiet soldier before this fight gets any more public than it already has," the captain shouted.

"I'd like to be referred to as Lieutenant," Kowalski said, controlling his anger. "I just did the necessary to defend my boy and myself,"

"Lieutenant?" The captain spat. "Is this how you control yourself? Then I am all ready to blame all of this on you!"

Rico couldn't take this anymore, he hated being yelled at and seeing his good friend being the one blamed for something they obviously didn't do, he let himself go.

"Chill man! It wasn't his fault it was that guy!" Rico shouted. Kowalski tried to shush him.

"You shouldn't be speaking out of place young man. You take as much fault as your Lieutenant," the captain pointed a finger at him.

"Guess what," the captain added, he seemed strangely calmer this time. "This is an embarrassment to the Queen as to the United Kingdom. Lets us forget our arguments and make up as friends of nations, shall we?"

The captain glared at the 5 British soldiers who were tenderly caring for their bloody lips and noses. All of them walked up to Kowalski and Rico and shook hands. They were completely bewildered at the sudden change in the captain's attitude, but whatever the reason, it did not seem it was a situation not resolved properly.

While Rico was shaking hands with the last soldier, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. When the soldier went back to his group, Rico saw a very suspicious man, clothed in an expensive looking dark suit looking at the scenery with cold staring eyes. Rico felt bad vibes, as the stranger suddenly disappeared from the crowd.

Rico then heard the applause from the on-lookers of the brawl. He looked at the captain, who seemed to be enjoying the credit, but after he glared at Kowalski and left to a group of guests.

Kowalski motioned Rico to leave; they made their way to the bar and ask for a cup of water.

"As in Skipper's terms, we didn't see anything," Kowalski sighed.

Rico couldn't stop thinking of the man he saw a few moments ago. It was something about him… he did not like.

"Rico, are you okay?" Kowalski called.

_Hmn_? "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

"Look, I know this time it wasn't your fault," Kowalski said.

"Remember that big old lesson Skipper always gives us on Wednesday trainings? About observing your surroundings?" Rico asked, taking a sip of water.

-"Of course, always look what the mind doesn't see… why?" Kowalski answered.

"I thought I saw something, like, bad I mean suspicious; when we were shaking hands with the lowlifes,"

-"What did you see?"

"It was this guy, he was dressed all fancy and stuff, maybe a bit too fancy, but he was looking at us like if we were… I don't know, but I felt really bad vibes Kowalski, really bad,"

-"How did he look like?"

"He was white, had this expensive suit on, he had dark eyes, brown hair and I think he looked like around 45-ish, like my dad,"

Kowalski frowned, he did not know any enemies of theirs by that description, but he can't take it for granted. Kids are sure known to have keen senses.

-"Did you know where he went off too?"

"See, that's the freaky part. When I just turned really quickly to look at the captain, I turned back and he was just gone!"

-"Maybe we should consult this with Skipper first, if I knew better, he is probably tracking the same guy as well,"

* * *

><p><em>My God you're so beautiful! <em>Skipper gasped as he quickly tried to undress and kiss Georgie at the same time.

They were at his hotel suite, dark and alone, only the moonlight to spill some light on the couple. Georgie help him undress as she let go and pushed him on the bed. Skipper's red eyes gleamed with delight as Georgie quickly slipped out of her cocktail dress and lay on top of him. She kissed his face and neck. She looked at him, the light from the windows shining his deep blue eyes.

"Oh Georgie I just can't believe that I am in love this quick," Skipper moaned. "You are the woman of my dreams!"

Heavily intoxicated, Skipper can only manage to see a mirage like figure of Georgie in front of him.

"No man has ever escaped my clutches," Georgie whispered. She kissed his face.

"Tell me Skipper, you are not actually a marine, you are far too complicated for that," Georgie said, now Skipper lay on top of her.

Skipper gave off a rather stupid giggle. "No, I am not a marine, marine… I received training like one and worked my way up,"

Georgie frowned, she sat up. Skipper looked at her, black hair already twisted to all shapes and forms. "Then what are you? You've been lying to me?"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no… no naw-uh Georgie sweet," Skipper laughed. "I am part of this secret agency called this NY-PEN, a kind of a James Bond kind of spies that serves national and worldly affairs. Have you heard of it?"

"No…" Georgie answered uneasily.

"Of course not," Skipper laughed. "It's supposed to be highly classified… as in; _no one_ is supposed to know,"

Georgie chuckled unsurely; she was amazed on how drunk he was.

"Georgie," Skipper mumbled. "I… never been with a woman like this before,"

Georgie chuckled, "It's okay Mister Skipper, you don't need the experience with me,"

"I'm affirmative I won't," Skipper laughed as he hiccuped.

It was a long night for them, without the protection of reality.

* * *

><p>"Where is Skipper by the way?" Rico said as he looked around.<p>

"That is very peculiar, he is never far away from our P-sector," Kowalski frowned.

"Maybe you're right, he's beating the guy's ass right now," Rico chuckled.

"I do hope so," Kowalski gave a worried look, craning his neck to see if he is in the crowd.

A large group of well-dressed people scattered before them, droning and socializing. Kowalski looked left to right; nothing that even resembled Skipper was there. _Extremely peculiar._

"WELL, I gotta go take a piss," Rico said as he stretched. "I am getting tired of this social hour shit,"

"I'll come with you," Kowalski commented as he followed Rico to the restrooms. He had his neck craned, still looking for Skipper.

The two boys walked across the hall and turned to the left, just as the guard told them to do so. When they neared the entrance, Rico caught sight of the same stranger he saw a few minutes ago walking by rather quickly at the end of the hall.

"Hey Kall-ski! He's over there! The guy I was telling you about!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" Kowalski answered looking at the end of the hall as well.

"He just passed by!" Rico said and ran towards the stranger's direction.

"Rico, wait, RICO!" Kowalski shouted as he ran after him.

Rico ran and ran through the empty hallways, walls adorned beautifully with all sorts of expensive looking things. He wasn't distracted; he was focused on the stranger. Kowalski, on the other hand, was focused on Rico not doing a stupid thing, yet he was distracted from time to time when his eye caught a painting from the Romantic or Hellenistic era.

They ran into a dead end. Rico finally realized that he lost the guy.

"We lost him…" Rico sighed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you sure you just didn't _imagine_ him this time," Kowalski said, also trying to catch his breath.

"I swear I did see him!" Rico exclaimed.

-"Maybe this was all a sugar rush-"

"Kall-ski, Rico never gets too much cand-"

_You guys will actually give up after all of this?_

The boys turned around. They saw the same guy Rico described: expensive suit on, dark eyes, and brown hair. He had a heavy British accent.

"Who are you and why did you try to run away from us in the first place?" Kowalski demanded. Rico smiled as he got ready for a fight.

"I wasn't running, I was exploring," the stranger laughed. "Why were you two following me?"

"You did not answer my first question," Kowalski said.

"Oh, you'll know my name soon enough," the stranger frowned. "In the mean time, my job here is done,"

"Stop!" Kowalski yelled as he cautiously walked up to him. "Put your hands in the air,"

The stranger looked at them and smiled thinly. "What? Do you honestly think I will listen? Besides this is Britain, not America,"

Kowalski walked up to him and quickly grabbed an object from the stranger's side. It was a handgun.

"Exploring?" Kowalski questioned. "Why explore with a weapon?"

Rico stood wide-eyed.

The stranger closed his eyes. "You are not even official police men," the stranger frowned. "Give that gun back,"

"We are classified service men of the U.S. and we work in international affairs as well, so lift your hands up and-"

The stranger suddenly kicked the gun out of Kowalski's hands. Kowalski then knocked the gun out of his hands with his arms. They fought for the possession of the hand gun. Kowalski finally had it but it slipped out of his hands. Rico immediately caught it. He aimed it at the man's head.

"You are pretty good," the man smiled.

"Now, you will do as I say. ON YOUR KNEES AND HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Kowalski yelled.

Looking straight as Kowalski's piercing baby blue eyes, the man did as he was told. He casually glanced at Rico who was holding the gun right at him.

"Lovely," Kowalski smiled. "Rico, give me the gun and get that curtain rope over there, next to the bust of Mars."

"Bust of what?" Rico asked as he handed him the gun.

"JUST GET A CURTAIN ROPE!" Kowalski sighed.

Rico did as he was told and wrapped the stranger's hands behind his back.

_There they are! And there he is!_

The men looked in front of them and they saw a group of police, soldiers and detectives. The Navy Captain was there as well.

They grouped around the stranger man, handcuffed him and lead him away. Only the captain and two detectives stayed.

"How did you two ever young men?" the detective smiled.

"Was he a suspect sir?" Kowalski asked.

"More than a suspect actually," the navy captain mumbled. "He is accused for murder, three counts sexual heinous acts, possession of a loaded gun in the presence of our queen, great offence mind you, and robbery of a liquor store not so long ago,"

"It was a pleasure to serve you then," Kowalski smiled. He nudged Rico. "Our duty as well," he said.

"We are going to ask you a few questions if you don't mind," the detective said.

"Sure," Kowalski smiled.

-"Where you present when the rape and murder of an American girl, one named Julie Sandoval, at about 11:00 o'clock tonight?" the detectives asked.

Both boys shook their heads.

-"Have you seen or heard any possible suspects and/or conspirators the night before?"

"We just came today," Rico answered.

-"So you were just here, happened to be in the same room as the suspect?"

"We followed him here, he looked suspicious to me," Rico said. "Then apparently he had a gun with him,"

-"Oh really?"

"Yeah, cuz that's the way we ROLL IN BROOKLYN!" Rico shouted.

The detectives and captain looked at him strangely. Kowalski smiled crookedly and seemed embarrassed. "He's still in training," he barely managed to whisper.

"We, in behalf of the police force and the crown, thank you for your service and time," the detectives smiled. They started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kowalski shouted. "Aren't you going to give any intell, progress you have made on the case?"

"why should we?" the navy captain said.

"Because you have said so yourself," Kowalski started. "Julie Sandoval is an American citizen deceased on foreign soil. This automatically makes this a special case. We are Americans working for the government and we have every right to be part of this case, as a matter a fact we are in charge."

The detectives and captain glared at him.

"I willing to bet you haven't contacted the American government yet," Kowalski said. "I suggest you will go to the nearest American ambassador facility, or I will just go there myself,"

The detective's frowned and the captain stared at him for a long time.

"We go to the American embassy tomorrow get some records straight on Julie," the captain said. "And welcome to the team Kowalski and umm…."

"Rico," Rico frowned.

"… and Rico," the captain gave a false smile. "We will-"

"And Captain Earnest Skipper," Kowalski interrupted.

"There are more of you!" the captain complained.

"He is in charge of our team; he has every right as we have," Kowalski frowned.

"Where is he then?" the captain scoffed.

"We… don't know," Rico said.


	4. rocky raccoon

i know it's been so long! but i hope you haven't given up on me yet. i want to revive the story with a twist and this is when the fun starts, when i introduce the villain. dont worry though, he won't bite! :3

honest reviews are appreciated,

_freakishly_

* * *

><p>He felt light hit his eyelids. He dared to slowly rise from his bed, or whatever he was laying on. As a matter of fact, he can't remember returning to his apartment at all. He rubbed his eyes open. His head felt like those times when he was actually a child and spinning around until he fell was the greatest high he ever got. It wasn't a good feeling. His eyes cracked open, only to be shielded back again by his eyelids, away from blinding sun. <em>Why must the bright be so light? <em>He groaned.

The high-ranking officer slowly got up and lazily dragged his feet to the window, eyes still closed. He closed the curtains and headed to the bathroom. His head spun as he sat down on the toilet. He began about his business. He frowned. Wasn't he wearing pants? He looked down only to find himself in the nude. He rubbed his eyes, completely woken up by the morning's turn of events. _What the hell happened last night?_ All he could remember is taking a few drinks, setting the night on fire (as the oh so witty captain likes to put it) with Georgie. That's right, the beautiful girl from the ball, where was she?

He finished, forgetting again that he wasn't wearing pants and tried for the longest to put them up. As the muscular captain with cold blue eyes exited the bathroom, he knew for an instant that the belle wasn't in the room with him. As much as he tried to ignore it, he felt a spot of disappointment at the fact that she was not there in the room with him. He found himself rummaging through the sheets and looking in different rooms in hopes of seeing a young, beautiful red-haired goddess lying there as drowsy and naked as he is. Nope, nothing.

He sighed and ran a hand across his jet-black hair. Someone knocked on his door.

Skipper's heart jumped. He quickly grabbed a blanket that was lying on the floor next to him. "Who is it?" he called in a voice a lot higher than he expected.

"Skipper? Is that you?" the person answered as he walked in. It was Kowalski and behind him a sleepy Rico.

Skipper frowned. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I should be asking the same question," Kowalski answered, quite annoyed as he helped Rico to the bed.

He plopped him on the sheets. "This bed smells funny," Rico murmured, half-awake.

"I was here," Skipper said as matter-of-factly.

"Oh isn't that just grand!" Kowalski exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "You hear that Rico? Our good captain was here unharmed all along,"

_Uh-huh_, Rico mumbled and continued sleeping.

Kowalski walked up to Skipper, a little too close for comfort. He could see the bags and frustration under his eyes. Skipper scowled. "You're all cracked up on God knows what Kowalski,"

"Sure," Kowalski started softly. "Sure, you were here sipping tea with the queen… while the boy and I were searching up and down all of Europe trying to look for you!"

"Don't act so sensitive about this _Mrs. Skipper_," he shouted. "I was just a quick call away from the royal ball,"

"OH that's CUTE!" Kowalski turned away, picking up the remote from the coffee-table. "I bet in you were so indulged in your ignorant bliss that you did not hear about this!"

Kowalski angrily turned on the T.V. and quickly flipped to the news channel.

An anchorwoman was announcing breaking news. "Just last night a young American tourist who was attending last night's military ball, was found dead early this morning in the palace guest bathroom. No one else was found injured or dead. Officials state that this was not an attempt for an assignation of any member of the Royal family. They have identified the offender and he is under custody of the police. Further investigation of the crime will be carried out as the ballroom of the palace is secured and sectioned off by police."

T.V. was turned off. Kowalski faced angrily at Skipper. He frowned.

"Yeah, what about it?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski's face flushed red. "You… you!" Kowalski exclaimed held his breath and his burning desire to wrap his hands around his dear captain's neck. "Oh great love of science, I want to murder you! Rico, out of all NY P.E.N. agents, located and caught the man with my aid,"

"Huh, did someone call me?" Rico drowsily called out.

"Go back to sleep private," Skipper said softly.

"Yes sir," Rico muffled through his pillow.

Skipper crossed his arms. "So," he said. "What is the intell on the investigation? Has the British police contacted the Embassy?"

Kowalski started to calm down as he straightened his wrinkled jacket. "Well, we have taken care of that. All that needs to be done is… wait, wait! Why were you not at the ball? Why were you in the hotel room this whole time?!"

"That is my business to know, and you to never find out," Skipper snarled.

"But it would have been so great if we had our wise leader around at our time of need," Kowalski responded sarcastically, placing his palms together.

"I won't stand any wisecracks from you Kowalski, what is done is done," Skipper frowned.

There was another knock at the door.

Kowalski's brows furrowed. In spite of anything, he awaited angrily for Skipper's "ok" to answer the door. Also it was out of complete courtesy because Skipper was still standing in the room, a bit naked.

Skipper rushed to gather his things as Kowalski walked up to the door and cracked it open. It was a British soldier. Kowalski frowned.

"Good morning sir," he greeted. "I have an important message for a Mr. Earnest Skipper?"

"Oh, good morning… come in," Kowalski motioned for him to enter.

The young soldier smiled, only to fade away at sight of the mess in the room. Skipper came out of the bathroom, dressed appropriately for company.

"Ah, Mr. Skipper," the soldier continued, glancing over at a strange boy in marine uniform snoring loudly. "I have a message from General Cameron, it's urgent that you should read and reply immediately,"

He handed a slip to Skipper, who, with a brow arched high, read it quickly. After a few thoughtful moments, the captain looked on at his comrade with a spark in his cold blue eyes. It was then Kowalski instinctively knew what he was supposed to do. As he roused Rico from his much needed slumber, Skipper folded the note and placed it in his pocket.

"We will be there and ready when the general needs us," Skipper with a slight nod.

The soldier smiled and exited the room. Rico lazily rubbed his eyes and looked on at his leaders. "Wha-what happened?" he yawned.

Skipper smiled at the boy and said. "Get yourself ready private, its go-time boys!"

* * *

><p>Georige had slipped into the darkness that early morning, away from the arms of the man that snore heavily. She wasn't sure why she done it, but she was pretty sure that she was somewhat infatuated with him. It didn't help that her mind kept on flashing images of the sculpted American body she slept with last night, and the American blue-grey eyes. Still, it wasn't awful, but it wasn't comfortable either. Especially when she had a certain unpredictable person to return to…<p>

She took the cab to a vacant house not far from town. Since it was still a bit dark outside, she was able to go inside without alerting any neighborly attention. Her hot breath mixed into the cold air as she made her way into the house. She pulled her jacket close to her. It smelled of Skipper.

In the dark house Georgie noticed a light coming from a half-destroyed dining room and there, sitting near a weather worn wooden table was young man in a blue-grey suit. Complete with a small clean-cut mustache, smoking a cigarette and reading last month's newpaper. He also had a curious gold chain that had an old raccoon tail handing from his front pocket. He looked very much like an intelligent hipster-villain planning his next attack.

"Ah Georgie," the man called without raising his eyes from the newpaper. "It's so good to see you, come in! Away from the cold, have a seat!"

Georgie uneasily sat down across from him. Her gleaming eyes looked on at the old headlines of the newspaper that read of a doctor who drank gin before meeting his patients. Slowly, the newspaper crinkled, out of the way of the man's face. Georgie took in the curious features of the man. Apparently his left eye was closed with a permanent black bruise. It was also noticeable that he smeared some kind of black make up on his other eye to make that part look equally injured. Long description short, he looked like some human-raccoon.

"You look so red Georgie dear," he flashed a big charming smile. "Been exercising?"

Georgie frowned as she took a moment of silence. The small hanging lightbulb above them buzzed softly.

"I did as you asked," she finally spoke. "You have no use for me now. I can-"

The man raised a finger up and waved it. "Hold on there little lady," he smirked. "We are not finished yet," Smoke crept out from his mouth.

"Gideon has been arrested, Skipper is ignorant of everything else," Georgie protested. "Everything is going according to plan… Yo-You promised!"

"We are not quite done yet," he dropped the newspaper on the table. Dust flew everywhere. "You still haven't put your part of the bargain,"

"Why in bloody hell do you expect me to do more!" Georgie yelled as she stood up. "I am worn out Rocky, I really am. I'm going to- I'm going to SCREAM!"

The man who was named Rocky pouted pitifully at her and leaned towards her. "Tut, tut shhh," he pursed his lips. "Georgie dear, you'll wake the servants,"

"Don't _Georgie dear_ me!" she snarled. "I just want to leave this place now! I want this to be over!"

"Don't worry Georgie dear," Rocky cooed, he stood up, left his smoky cigarette on the middle of the wooden table and walked towards her. "When this is all over, we'll have our life back. Skipper will be dead and we'll be hap-"

Georgie frowned as she stepped back. "Don't come close. You and I both know-"

"Will settle our differences and be a perfect couple once again," he smiled so handsomely at her. He placed a finger delicately under her chin. She looked into his eyes, or rather, eye. Georgie did not find love in his eyes anymore. Just dust and confusion.

"I hate seeing you like this, I really do," he continued. "And you know what? I'll get better. I'll get better, as soon as I am able,"

He tried to lean in for a kiss but Georgie turned away quickly. She scowled. "I do not love you anymore," She raised her hand to slap him but Rocky quickly grabbed her wrist. He yanked her sleeve downwards and twisted it in a most uncomfortable way.

"Ow!" she yelped. "Rocky, stop it! You are hurting me!"

He stopped as he spotted a red mark in the middle of her arm. He sighed. "Oh, please, please, please," he shook his head. "Please tell me that I just didn't lose another woman to him,"

Georgie tried to yank away from him, but he held a firm grip. He had a crazed look in his eye. "Let me go!" she cried. "We are not together anymore and besides, you said so yourself, I needed to distract him by any means necessary,"

"Yes," he placed a hand over his face and lifted his head up towards the ceiling. "But I did not say sleep with him,"

"I don't care," Georgie mumbled. "You don't dictate my life,"

It was then Georgie felt a sinister chill reach down on her spine as she saw the kind of grin the infamous Rocky had on. It was the kind that leaves an awful feeling in your stomach, anticipating for the worst thing possible to happen.

"True," He chuckled. "But I can challenge it,"

He leaned to kiss Georgie delicately on the cheek. She immediately winced. Smoke of burning wood filled her nostrils as the table behind them caught a small flame.

"And once I challenge Earnest Skipper's," he whispered. "I am going to make him wish he'd never been born… or at least know the name of Rocky Raccoon,"

He cocked his head slowly as he reached his into his breast pocket and took out another cigarette. He casually lit it up as the good eye squinted in the flame. Georgie stared on breathlessly as her heart burned with fiery hatred for the man before her. He stroked her cheek and smiled a charming smile.

"You remind me so much of her," he spoke softly. "And if it weren't for your beauty, you wouldn't have a life to worry about anymore,"

Rocky Raccoon left the room with Georgie feeling empty inside.

She rubbed her twisted arm with the hickey visible under her wrist as she watched in horror how the little flame from the table engulfed the whole house.

* * *

><p>note: did the cancel the show by any chance? i lost track...<p> 


End file.
